


Of Dragons and Wolves

by icantlivewithoutbooks (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow knows something, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: Daenerys thinks that the Stark will help her once they realize how strong she is. She learns how wrong she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think that the first time Dany meets the Starks, things will go wrong for her. This is my version of what happens.

Jon was tired. All he wanted right now was to get back to his chamber or go out for a walk with Ghost. He took no interest in listening all the complaints of his subjects. But a king must listen. He saw that Sansa however took great interest in these matters. 

She should be the queen of the North. 

More than anything, Jon wanted to carry on his search for Arya. He refused to belive she was gone. 

"Jon did you hear that?" Sansa broke him out of his stupor. " Tyrion Lannister stands outside our gate. And he is accompanied by none other than Daenerys Targaryen- the Dragon Queen. A Targaryen, can you belive that?" 

"Show them in" Jon told the guards.

A moment later Tyrion walked in. Beside him was a young lady of immense beauty. She had this aura of power around her as if she was trying to portray that the ones who defied her would pay with their lives. 

If she has come here thinking that power of hers will work on them, she best should leave immediately Jon thought.

"My trusted advisor tells me that if I am against Cersie Lannister then this the place to come" the queen spoke. She had a Valyrian accent.

"Your trusted advisor is rumoured to have killed his own nephew and he definitely killed his Lord father so forgive us if we do not trust him as much as you do." Jon said. The people sitting in his council laughed. 

Tyrion grinned and said" I don't know about Joff but I did kill Ser Tywin Lannister. There, I accept my crime. Does that make me trustworthy enough? I thought that Starks were honourable people who judged a person with supreme justice. Or is that not the case anymore?"

There was no lightness in Sansa's voice when she said" No, my Lord. I'm afraid that's not the case anymore. Now we don't trust people. You see, we have been betrayed too many times. And all of this because of your family. The Lannisters have caused us quite a lot if grief. It would be best if you told us the cause of arrival. We have other matters of concern"

Daenerys spoke up, " We all know the cause of my quarrel with Cersie Lannister. The Iron Throne is mine by birth and I shall have it. I require assistance in this task. Pledge your loyalty to me and you shall have all that you ask and more. Make me your Queen and you will live to see another day. Help me win this war"

Jon eyes dangerously went dark and so did Sansa's. "Pledge our loyalty to you?! Make you our queen??" Jon asked. " the North is free place. All those tormented by anyone's rule are welcome. We have won this freedom by sacrificing many brave and innocent warriors. My sister battled through every obstacle fearlessly so that we could be free. I came back from the dead to help her! Do you think we did all that so that we could sacrifice our freedom and make a woman who comes claiming that the throne is hers, our Queen?!"

"watch your tone with me." Dany said" Do you really want to argue with me? It is not in your best interests to defy me. I have my Dragons just outside this door. They could burn this place in moments. You will burn to death..."

"And pray tell me what will you do with the ashes you get from our burnt bodies." Jon cut across Danerys" How will that help you. Say what you will, but you have come to us for help. Though you are not being too humble about it."

Sansa continued" the biggest mistake you made was thinking that this is one of the cities you conquered. It's not. You are in Westroes, my Queen. You want to burn us alive for defying you? Do It. But do not think your threats will change our opinion. The North will not surrender. If you think that by burning us you will send a message to the other kingdoms, then also you are wrong. You want our help?  
We might consider giving it. But first you must find a suitable deal to make with us. We do not fear your dragons. We have seen worse." 

Daenerys stared at the Stark siblings as if they were Gods. Nobody had spoken to her like this, ever.

I need their help,she thought, I must find a way together it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry i took so long to update. I've been busy with school work. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little short but this is basically a conversation.  
> Please comment and leave your thoughts. :)

Dany was pacing around her tent in anticipation. She needed the Starks’ help. There had to be way to persuade them. Otherwise she was lost. She knew, in her heart of hearts, she knew that only her dragons won’t bring her the victory she wanted. 

Tyrion was sitting, fondling a glass of wine in his hands, staring at his queen. Tonight had not gone as he had expected it too. He had underestimated the Starks’ anger. He knew that Dany wouldn’t be too happy with him after today’s events. 

“You said they would listen to me. You said the Starks were honorable people.” Dany said finally.

“Just because they disagreed with your plan does not mean they lack honor. They are just…….more resentful than I thought. But you can’t hold that against them. They have suffered a lot by the hands of my family and several others.” Tyrion answered.

Dany nodded and said,” Do you think they will agree to help me if I promise them their revenge?”

“No” said Tyrion simply. “Don’t you understand that the Starks’ do not need anything from us? There is nothing we can offer them that will make them surrender to you. The only way we can do something is if we let them keep their hard earned freedom. Offering anything else is useless. The Starks’ have won their freedom through fierce battle. They will never give in to your rule.”

Dany looked anxious when she said, “I can’t do that. If they don’t surrender then there is always a chance of betrayal. I know you said that the Starks are honorable people but what if they are changed? What if someone offers them a better proposition and they back stab me? Can I be sure that they will not do so?”

Tyrion smiled. The young Queen had much to learn about politics in Westroes. ‘Let me tell you something, my queen,” said Tyrion.” When you are fighting for the Iron Throne the only friend you have is yourself. Every House wants to be on top. Nobody will take great pains to help you. If they do then you must dispose them for I assure you they are false. But you are asking help from the House of Stark. If there is any hose that won’t betray you it’s this House. All you need is to make them understand that your cause is worth fighting for. You have to be humble my queen. The Starks are not afraid of you or your Dragons. They are not afraid of death.”

Dany looked slyly at Tyrion. This dwarf was subtly trying to tell her that she had been too arrogant in asking for help. And he had hit that point correctly. She knew that she would have to humble herself. It was not easy for her. For the first time she had encountered people who didn’t cower when they saw her immense power. 

She had to offer them a deal they couldn’t refuse. She had to figure out what it was.

Suddenly the wine glass fell from Tyrion’s hand. 

“I know” he said, his eyes glinting in victory.” I know what we can offer them. They will agree with us. But we have to promise them that they will remain free.” 

“That s up to me but I will decide that after you tell me this proposition of yours.” said Dany.

Tyrion smiled and began to tell his plan. 

When he was finished Dany smiled. It was worth of a shot. If the Starks agreed then her problems would grow significantly smaller. She hoped they would accept. Tyrion told her that she would have to humble when she said this for her arrogance would only do them and their motive harm. Dany said she would try her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Comments would be highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa discuss their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took months to update.Its just I couldn't find time at all. Also my exams have been going on. I swear I'll update faster(hopefully). Hope you like this chapter.

As Sansa entered Jon’s chambers, she saw him peering intently into the map. She sighed to herself. She knew Jon was obsessed with finding Arya. Sansa too was intent on finding her little sister. After all it was high time the Starks were reunited. 

_But we have more pressing things to worry about, a certain Dragon Queen who wouldn’t leave us alone for example_ , Sansa thought to herself. They needed a plan. They needed something. Something that would protect them, should the Dragon Queen choose to attack. Sansa was not afraid of Daenerys Targaryen. After being used by anyone and everyone for their own intents and purposes, Sansa was more than willing to kill anybody who tries to use her (or her family) ever again. But she did not wish to see the people of the North suffer because of the Dragon queen.

And that is why they needed to come to some sort of agreement with the Targaryen. 

“Jon?” Sansa tried to draw his attention. “Sansa, what is it?” Jon asked. He looked tired and a lot older than he should look. Sansa had no doubt that even she looked like this. This was what being out in the harsh world had done to them. This was the result of being forced to play the game of thrones. She wanted to say so much to him. Tell him, that they would find Arya or better that Arya would find them. Tell him, that their problems were coming to an end. But if she knew anything it was that their problems were just beginning.

“We need to do something about the Dragon Queen. She will not leave easily. I know it.” Sansa said.

“I know that too. But no matter what happens, we will not surrender our freedom to her. We have won it at great cost and we will keep it. If she can figure out a suitable agreement then we shall dwell on it.” Jon said, bitterness lacing his voice. 

Sansa knew that Jon wasn’t that keen on making a deal with them. Neither, for that matter was she. But the Mother of Dragons seemed intent on proving her superiority. She smiled lightly and said,” That shouldn’t be too difficult considering she has Tyrion Lannister as her adviser. That Dwarf is too cunning. He will surely find a proposal. I wonder how he came to meet her.”

Sansa was not fond of Tyrion but she didn’t loathe him in the same sense as she did Cersei Lannister. The Dwarf had been kind to her when they were married, even though she was constantly acting as if she was loyal to the Lannisters. He had treated her with the utmost respect which was more than she could say for the people she had encountered since her father was beheaded in front of her.  
“The Dragon Queen is not the only thing I’m worried about.” Jon said, breaking Sansa out of her stupor. “A raven arrived today. It was from the wall. They’re saying the white walkers are closer than ever. A band of men had gone find out their location. None came back. They need help Sansa, urgently. If the Wall falls then all hope is gone. It will not matter who wins the Iron Throne because everyone will die. Cersei Lannister may think what happens here is none of her concern but if the White Walkers enter Westroes then she is Queen only for so long. We’re all meat to them.” The lines on Jon’s brow deepened. 

Sansa was very disturbed now. 

“Then we’ll deal with it. But for now our greater problem stands outside our door.” Sansa said. Sansa didn’t tell Jon her real motive for coming to his chamber. A part of her didn’t want to but she knew it was necessary. She was not going to be a part of some agreement.

“Jon….” She started, her voice firm, “if they suggest marriage as a part of agreement then…” she would have continued had Jon not looked at her incredulously. Suddenly she felt very guilty. _Do you really think he would agree to a marriage proposal involving you? He is your brother. He would never do that to you!_

Jon’s face changed from surprise to sadness to anger very fast. “If they suggest marriage as a part of their proposal…” Jon began, “Then I will tell them my sister is not up for sale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Tyrion's plan will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should write a second chapter?  
> Please comment.


End file.
